The present invention relates to a colposcope with photographic equipment in accordance with the preamble of claim 1
Colposcopes as they are predominantly used by gynecologists in their office practice or clinic serve primarily for viewing the vaginal area during a checkup as well as during treatment.
Particular features here are the preferably enlarged imaging in connection with special illumination. The viewer looks primarily through two eye pieces similar to a telescope. The images have the correct side by side position and are true to color. A larger working distance permits manipulation in the object space and clinical intrusion during the colposcopic viewing. Colposcopes are equipped with stereoscopic image ray path for better spatial recognition and manipulation. For achieving important findings or as memory for further treatment procedures particularly covering long periods of time it is necessary to take a picture of the object portion on a carrier as viewed through the colposcope. Since the viewing is carried out stereoscopically the pictures are correspondingly adapted for stereoscopic reproduction.
The German petty patent No. 7,639,305 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,637 made known a colposcope with photographic equipment in accordance with the the introductory paragraph above which makes possible the production of immediately available stereoscopic pictures and prints. The content of that reference is incorporated herein by reference.